


Happy Ending

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2013 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Slash Goggles, all the aus, excessive amounts of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet and are very happy.  Crack of the cracky sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The seventeenth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Because I am lazy, I’m titling the drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from aut0, also known as my Dad, who left me the following instructions: “magic, human, good, HAPPY ENDING.” I kind of fudged the human part a little bit, but I got everything else in as long as he doesn’t read the epilogue.

Once upon a time there was a man named Sherlock Holmes, and he was very lonely because he didn’t have a friend.

And once upon a time – the same time, as it happens, and not an alternate time, which is quite handy as I think you’ll agree – there was a man named John Watson, and he was lonely too, because he had no friends and was living in a little brown flat that he couldn’t afford.

One day, a very incredible coincidence happened which I will not relate here because it’s boring and not the point of the story, but the end result is that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes met each other in the basement at St Bart’s Hospital in London, which is a teaching hospital and not an actual hospital with an ER so don’t go there if you’re in London and get sick. They don’t like that, they’ll just send you somewhere else.

“Oh, hello,” said John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, and Sherlock said hello back and that was pretty much it, because they instantly fell for each other on the spot, sunshine and roses and little woodland creatures singing in the background. There might have been some balloon hearts popping up if that’s your sort of thing. If it’s not, you can believe their love is strictly platonic, because that’s okay too. It’s all fine.

The conversation went like this:

SHERLOCK: I need a roommate!

JOHN: I need a room!

SHERLOCK: Excellent. I play violin sometimes late at night.

JOHN: I once played the clarinet so I completely understand. I have nightmares, so maybe your violin can soothe me back to sleep.

SHERLOCK: Of course. I speak French like a native because of my French grandmother.

JOHN: I don’t understand a word of it, but I think hearing you speak it will be sexy, unless we don’t want that sort of thing, in which case it’ll just be endearingly annoying.

SHERLOCK: I am usually cold and rude, but something about you makes me feel protective and cautious of your feelings.

JOHN: Oh, that’s because I’m an Omega. You must be an Alpha.

SHERLOCK: Why, yes, I am. I’m also a vampire.

JOHN: Oh, that’s handy, I’m a werewolf. I also have wings.

SHERLOCK: Isn’t that curious? I have a tail! Have you ever wanted to take up acting?

JOHN: No, it gets in the way of my tennis.

SHERLOCK: I was always more into ballet instead.

JOHN: I can swing a little bit. Dancing, that is. Not the other kind of swinging, unless you’re into that sort of thing.

SHERLOCK: How do you feel about cinnamon?

JOHN: Fantastic spice. Goes well with my red pants, but only on Mondays.

SHERLOCK: My brother put my DNA in a cloning program, so we might end up raising me at some point.

JOHN: That’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll be twins. Hopefully no one will bother us as we raise a family.

SHERLOCK: Oh, no, that won’t be a problem; I solved a murder when I was a kid and James Moriarty has been in jail for eons; he’s a lifer now. He won’t bother us.

JOHN: Oh, that’s handy.

SHERLOCK: Yes, Carl Powers was very grateful.

JOHN: Wasn’t he the victim?

SHERLOCK: I forgot to mention, I brought him back to life. I’m magic, you see.

JOHN: Oh, very nice, so am I.

SHERLOCK: Well, I’d say this is a match made in heaven, don’t you think?

JOHN: Nothing could ever possibly go wrong.

After that, Sherlock and John had lots of fantastic sex, if you like that sort of thing, and if you don’t, they spent many a pleasant evening simply talking by the fire. And they lived happily ever after, unless you want to read the epilogue, so if you like happy endings, I wouldn’t do that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Epilogue:**

SHERLOCK: I’ve always wanted to get a look at the view from the top of St Bart’s. John, coming?

JOHN: Nah, I think I’ll stand on the ground and just look up.

THE END


End file.
